Rogue Creation
by cooliochick5
Summary: 2D has finally lost it. Murdoc pays the price. M for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Murdoc." 2D chimed in a psychotic laced voice. Murdoc closed his eyes tightly as the deranged singer roamed the hallways of the floating island, the creepy calm tone wafting closer, then further.

Murdoc currently resided in one of the sound booths in the recording room of plastic beach. Moments before, he had watched in horror as 2D destroyed the Cyborg Noodle.

No, destroyed wasn't even the correct term for what the front man had done. He had slaughtered the poor robot.

He broke her limbs off, smashed her head in until it resembled nothing of this earth, crushed her torso, and to end it all, reached through the wreckage and ripped out her inner workings, making sure to completely destroy the motherboard, ceasing all future acts of the Cyborg.

It had all happened so quickly, it had been like any other day. Murdoc was busy sleeping off a hang over and the dullard sat quietly in his room. Normal, right? It wasn't until about four when Cyborg was bring 2D his only meal of the day. Murdoc listened in from the control room where he had many cameras set up on 2D's room. But today, he didn't hear 2D's normal whimpers. Today, the boy was completely silent.

"What the bloody 'ell?" Murdoc picked his head up, wincing as the light that the small tv screen burned his eyes. He gave his tired eyes a moment to readjust before looking at the screen.

"What the..." Murdoc zoomed the camera in on the room. What the hell was 2D doing behind the door?

Murdoc watched with interest as the Cyborg entered the room. Stepping out from the shadows, 2D held a wrench in his hand.

"Now where the hell..." Murdoc's thought were cut off as Cyborg did as expected and drew a gun. However, she never fired. The last thing Murdoc needed was his prized singer to be dead. It was one of the commands in Cyborg's artificial mind; do not kill Stuart Pot.

Without a fear in his mind, 2D swung the wrench, knocking the gun from the robots hand. In a swift motion, he grabbed the girl around the neck, cracking it until her head and shoulders separated.

Murdoc's eyes widened as 2D carefully took the severed head in his hands, grinning, "You were never her."

2D ran his fingers through the artificial hair in almost a comforting matter, before taking a few pieces between his fingers. His grip tightened on the strands, ripping the plastic scalp off of the Cyborg's head. He tore the rest of the skin away from the skull until only the mechanical face remained in tact.

"You were never her." he repeated as he tightened his grip on the head, enjoying the sound of the snapping metal. Deciding he could no longer keep a tight enough grasp on the skull, 2D threw it to the ground, smashing it up with the wrench until nothing but metallic powder was left. He then looked over at the body. In quick motions, he bent, twisted, and ripped off each of Cyborg's arms and legs, repeating the same process he had done with the head; skin, break, shatter. The torso of the Bot was most fun for him, It cracked beautifully, every bit of ammo and hidden guns the cyborg once possed now lay in piles on the floor as 2D tore away at the pathetic metal shell. The singer took care to remove the weapons from the girl's body before completely destroying it. Finally he reached through the piled and ripped out any wires that remained inside. He pulled each and everyone of them apart, grinning at the motherboard attacked in the center of the mess. He grinned as he snapped it in half, pulled it apart, crumbling it in his own hands.

His hand were cut and raw by the time he finished with the motherboard, dropping it to the floor. There was nothing left of Cyborg Noodle.

"You were never here." He whispered calmly to the pile. Straightening himself up, 2D reached for on of the guns among the pile.

"Oh, Mudsy." He hummed, his back to the camera.

"Oh sweet Satan, no." Despite 2D's constant whimper, it had felt as though Murdoc had just re-witnessed the death of his beloved Noodle. Now the unraveling of his beloved creation. He forced himself to look as 2D turned slowly to face the camera.

A Cheshire grin was plastered to his face, eyes wide in anticipation, tears brimming those wild eyes, and shivers controlling his body,

"Oh, Mudsy," His face was practically pressed to the camera now, "You're next."

So now, Murdoc hid, fearing for his damned life as his rouge creation searched through the halls.

"Mudsy," 2D kicked the door open, light flooding the sound room, Murdoc freezing up in horror, "You're next"

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**_

_**A/N: Okay, so I've been meaning to write this, and I honestly scared the crap out of myself while writing this. Anywho, tell me what ya think. thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

With the light pooling in from the recording room, a horrifying shadow was cast over 2D's face. Murdoc went ridged; it had been the first time in months that he had got a good look at the singer, coming to the realization that the boy didn't even look remotely human anymore. He had bags so dark under his eyes, it looked as though Murdoc had just beat the life out of them. Their once dark color, now a ghostly grey, nearly white. For once in his life, Murdoc could finally see his singer's eyes and all the horrid life the blunette had seen through them. They all swirled in a freaky mess, adding to the deranged look. Murdoc also took into account the layers of bruises, scars, and cuts (both self inflicted and inflicted by the Bass Player himself). The discoloration gave 2D's skin a sickly black and blue appearance. His hollow cheeks and eyes, as well as a sickly amount of weightloss made the man resemble that of a skeleton. If only he was...

If only he was.

"Murdoc, why'd ya lock me up in there?" He took a step closer, causing the older man to back up.

"Stu, listen to me, you are fucking insane!" Murdoc exclaimed. 2D let out a laugh. Probably the happiest laugh Murdoc has ever heard from him,

"Me? Insane? Tha's a goo' one, Muds, remin' me ta tell Noodle tha' one!" He jeered.

"No, 2D, try to remember yourself!"

"Wait...If, 'm insane...well then...we 'ave a problem..." 2D leaned in until his forehead touched Murdoc's, "Muds...no one can know 'm crazeh, they'll lock meh away..."

Murdoc's eyes widened in horror as 2D grasped the hair at the top of his head, just like he did Cyborg, holding the hairs in a way that was firm, yet, not painful.

"Stuart, listen to me-!"

"Shh, no, Mudz, it's not time to talk now." 2D cooed. Murdoc cringed as 2D began to tug at the hair.

"2D..." Murdoc tried one more time.

"Yes, Mudsy?" 2D had drawn his switchblade from his pocket.

"I'm Sorry..."

"That's okay, Murdoc." And with that, Murdoc met the same fate as Cyborg. His scalp had been had been cut away by the knife, uncovering a pure white skull. The skull was cracked so easily in 2D's hands, spilling an alcohol damaged brain to the floor, as well as ceasing all further life from the Bassist. 2D admired the way the blood glistened on his fingers before separating the mangled head from the rest of the body. Blood spurted from the neck as 2D sliced down the throat, tearing until a spine was exposed.

His cutting skills where to best, so the singer had to tear pieces of the spine off until he got the whole thing. Once satisfied, he reached for the knife again, hacking off pieces and splintering bones until he got the bassist's right arm off. It was Murdoc's favorite arm, really, helped him play bass as well as some other things. Having detached it, the arm was much easier to break at the elbow now; he repeated the process on the other arm, cutting and breaking, then staking special care to remove the unnaturally green skin from the bones, arranging them in a nice pile. 2D always liked to keep his things organized. The legs came next, cracking, breaking and tearing filling the room. Once satisfied. 2D moved back to the torso.

It was a clean cut really, down the center front, in-between both sets of ribs. It tore with such a lovely wet sound, 2D almost couldn't contain his joy. He slid his hand easily between the parted skin and pulled forth the rotting heart of the lonely man.

"So..he did have one..."

* * *

Waking up from a horrible nightmare, 2D looked about his surroundings. Oh, right, Russel was taking them home.

"You okay, toochi-san?" Noodle asked, stretching a bit.

"Yeah, luv, just a dream." 2D smiled, glad that there was only room for two people on the top of Russel's head.

_**A/N: So was it all a dream? Did he really do it? I'd like to thank purpledragon6 for help with this ending. I actually nearly threw up writing this, but she said to add more detail, and it was supposed to be a murder story, so yeah, sorry if you puked. THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
